


the stars in your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gon being a dumb dork for killua again ///, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon says Killua's a star, but he knows his best friend won't believe him with mere words. So he decides to show it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars in your eyes

**the stars in your eyes**  
\- murakumo

Gon has to truly stop and think ( _really_ deeply) how Killua was really made sometimes. Sure, his best friend’s a Zoldyck assassin who’s resistant to almost anything and makes this really cool trick where there’s a lot of Killuas (when there’s really not, of course there’s only one Killua in the world), but he’s surely not just human. Killua isn’t just made of bones and claws and blood, he’s got his heart and something _else_ , something that Gon can’t quite put a finger on.

But thinking about it wraps his head in a ball like a tangled yarn, which usually only makes him even more confused. Killua often says he’s the moon; that he only shines when the sun is there, when Gon’s beside him—when Gon _only_ needs him. But how can that be when he shines brighter than any star he’s ever set his eyes on in Whale Island, or in any other place on the Earth? 

“You’re not the moon, Killua,” Gon beamed, munching a mouthful of rice down as he set aside his bento. One of the prettiest sunsets thus far was blooming across the horizon, so he and his best friend went up here on the rooftop to take a look at it themselves. “You’re a star, ‘cuz you _can_ shine on your own! You see?”

At first, Killua’s already convinced himself that Gon is probably going to say something embarrassing again, like, _because we’re friends, we shine bright together_! Or something. 

But that wasn’t quite the case here. Without so much as a warning, Gon takes hold of Killua’s hand with his own, the boy muttering a complaint of not letting him finish his chocolates first. Gon seemed to be ignorant of Killua’s halfhearted protests, as he excitedly ushered his best friend to the end of the rooftop, which was enclosed by wired fences. There was nothing of particular interest other than the aforementioned sunset, so Killua gave his friend a good whack on the head for an explanation.

“Ow!” Gon grimaced, rubbing at the spot where Killua hit him. “W-what was that for, Killua?”

 “Don’t talk to me like that, idiot!” Killua grumbled. “You just up and brought me here out of the blue! You didn’t even give me an explanation!”

Gon seemed to be recuperating from the hit, as he giggled and flushed a bright rosy red. “Sorry, Killua. I forgot to tell you,” he let out a lighthearted laugh, “But it’s about to start really soon! I know you’ll like it!”

“Huh?”

“I told you you’re a star, right?” Gon said. “Well... I knew you weren’t going to just believe me with words, so I decided to show you.”

“Oh?” Killua narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, so how are you going to make me believe something like that?”

Gon gave him a meaningful smile. “Like this.”

Gon gave Killua’s hand another tug, though a little lighter than before, meaning he wanted Killua to look on front. He was about to mouth off another grouse when he saw nothing at first, but then... it came. 

A flurry of starflowers blew into the air, scattering all over in perfect spirals. The way they went in the air must’ve been timed since the sunlight shined on Killua’s features in the most enamoring way possible. 

“G-Gon—“ Killua must’ve liked it since he let his guard down, and Killua only lets his guard down when he feels happy and safe at the same time. 

There was a blind-white flash and a buzzing sound, Killua recovering not a split-second after from everything to notice a Polaroid in Gon’s hand. His cat instincts triggering on its own, Killua reached out for the photo with thunder-fast speed—but Gon had anticipated this.

“I told you _I_ was going to show _you_ , Killua!” Gon pouted.

“Give me _that_! Give it!” Killua hissed.

Gon wiped the scowl off his face and gave it to him with a smile. “Here, then!”

Practically snatching the Polaroid from his best friend, he angrily stared at the photo, though his expression changed into genuine surprise not a minute after.

“Do you see it now, Killua?” Gon moved closer to murmur the spell right into his best friend’s ear. “The stars are in your eyes.”

_You're a star._

_My star_. 


End file.
